You Don't Know Me
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: She sat her coffee down again and messed with the metal tab to get the top of the envelope open. Then she reached her hand in and pulled out the contents; stunned at what she saw. There were pictures, taken from quite a distance, of Nick. Some where he was at a restaurant, some where he was with his daughter, and some were even of him in his home. "Where did you get this?"
1. Chapter 1

Fear. It's a feeling everybody gets. It's something you can't control. Everybody knows fear. It's something we cannot control and yet we try anyway. What do you fear? For Olivia Benson, the answer to that question was going to change.

Olivia strolled into the squad room with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand and a tired look on her face. It had been her ritual for the passed fourteen years and she didn't see it changing anytime soon. "Usually I'm the first one here," she said to her partner, Nick Amaro.

"Technically you are," he sighed, looking up from his computer, "I haven't left."

Olivia pulled her chair out from her desk and sat down, scooting it back up to her desk and sitting her coffee on an old piece of paper. "Y'okay?"

"Mhm," he mumbled, "Just got a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

Nick looked up from his computer again and sighed. "When we went into that house yesterday... that little girl reminded me of Zara. Her hair and everything... I just... can't get it out of my head."

Olivia nodded, understanding the feeling. Cases with children were always hard. She couldn't imagine having one of the victims look like your own child. It made her tear up at the thought. "You should go home," she said sympathetically, "Get some rest. I'm sure Cragen won't mind."

"There's something else," Nick said looking up and meeting Olivia's eyes.

Olivia gave him a questioning look before taking another sip of her coffee. She figured she was going to need more than usual today. "What is it?"

Nick took a deep breath and then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a manilla envelope. He stared at it for a minute and then handed it over his desk to give to Olivia. "What's this?"

"Open it."

She sat her coffee down again and messed with the metal tab to get the top of the envelope open. Then she reached her hand in and pulled out the contents; stunned at what she saw. There were pictures, taken from quite a distance, of Nick. Some where he was at a restaurant, some where he was with his daughter, and some were even of him in his home. "Where did you get this?" Olivia asked getting into cop mode.

"I stepped out of the room for a second yesterday and when I came back it was sitting on my desk," he explained, "Rollins said she didn't see anything."

Olivia was about to say something but Fin came in greeting them with a good morning. Nick and Olivia both replied and then she turned her attention back to him. "Did you tell Cragen?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said taking the envelope back from her, "can we just keep this between us for now?"

Olivia looked at him confused but then replied with a yes. If Nick wanted to wait it out then, who was she to stop him? She would just make sure she kept a closer eye on him and make sure nobody was following them around when they were on location.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Nick said standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, "Anybody want anything?"

"I'm good," Olivia replied.

"Me too," Fin added, getting situated at his desk.

Nick left and Olivia went to work on cleaning out her inbox; something she hadn't done in a long while. Fin was cleaning out his inbox as well.

While walking, Nick became more wearier of the people around him. He wasn't about to let some lowlife stalker harass him or his family. Especially not Zara. He would casually turn around to see who was behind him and try to spot out anything unusual. It wasn't until he was a few yards away from the bakery that he turned around and saw a man with a camera around his neck. The man was about 5'4, pretty short and scrawny. He was wearing camouflage cargo pants and a red t-shirt with black. Nick wasn't about to take any chances so he turned around and marched right up to the guy. He yanked him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against a brick apartment building.

"Whoa! What the hell?!"

"Who do you think you are?" Nick spat in his face, "You think I wouldn't figure it out that you were tailing me? What the hell do you want?"

"Dude! I don't even know who you are! I swear!" The man seemed pretty shaken. He had reason to be though because Nick was twice his size.

"What's the camera for?"

"I'm a photographer," the man said, "I have a photo shoot to get to and thanks to you," he paused to look down at his watch, "I'm late." The photographer pushed free of Nick's embrace and pushed passed him, walking quickly to get to his destination. Nick was left standing there in the midst of the crowd. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just assaulted an innocent civilian because he was scared. He was scared for Zara. Why would anybody want to stalk him? He hadn't even worked any high profile or major cases lately that would piss anybody off. He snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone started buzzing in his pocket.

"Amaro."

"I think you should get back here," Olivia said into the phone. "You're not the only one being stalked."

Nick turned around to see if anyone else looked suspicious to him then he started his way back toward the precinct. "You too?"

"No," she answered, "Fin."

After Nick had left for the bakery to get breakfast, Fin had opened his top desk drawer looking for paperwork he had put away the day before. Instead, he found a similar looking envelope to the one Nick had gotten. It had contained pictures of Fin from a distance. Him leaving the precinct, him walking down the sidewalk, and him in his home.

"What do we got?" Nick asked re-entering the squad room.

"A stalker," Cragen answered, stating the obvious. "Apparently somebody managed to slip into a precinct full of cops, and slip two envelopes into two detectives desks. Somebody want to tell me why I'm so angry?"

Olivia sighed, "Look, Captain, whoever is doing this is just trying to scare us. They aren't even close enough to be considered a threat."

"Are we sure Rollins hasn't gotten anything?" Cragen asked, ignoring Olivia's remark.

As if hearing what Cragen was saying, Amanda entered at perfect timing. "Somebody broke into my house," she said in a shaky tone.

Olivia's face turned to shock. So now they had a stalker and robber on their hands? What the hell was going on and why hadn't she received any threats or pictures?

"You okay?" Olivia asked, wheeling Amanda's desk chair over to her. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Uh... yeah... no. I just got my house back together after Kim... and... I have nothing again." Tears were forming in her eyes and everyone could see she was clearly upset.

"Where were you when it happened?" Olivia asked.

"I stayed the night at my boyfriends last night," Amanda said with a hint of a chuckle, "Went home early this morning to get ready for work only to see that my house had been ransacked and that I had nothing left."

Olivia sighed and turned to Cragen. They both knew this was going to be a long hard case.

Cragen had set the board up in the squad room and tacked the pictures of Fin and Nick to it. He was stating everything he knew so far and they were starting to look for a lead on things.

"Amaro, when was the last time you were with Zara?" Cragen questioned.

"She stayed with me last weekend. We got ice-cream and went to the park."

"Did you see anybody following you are maybe someone there that didn't have a kid?"

"No," Amaro answered shaking his head, "I wasn't really looking for that."

Cragen sighed, writing the last time Zara was with Nick on one of the pictures. "Do we have any idea who could be doing this?"

Olivia shook her head, "You and I are the only ones here who haven't been messed with yet. Are there any cases the three of them worked together?"

"No," Rollins answered, "We haven't."

"Somethings not right," Olivia said more so to herself than to anyone else. She hopped of the table she was sitting on and made her way to the pin board where she examined the pictures. "Something is definitely not right."

**Preview: What happens when things get worse for Olivia & Amanda? What happens when the stress becomes too much for Cragen to handle? The FEDS get involved and someone goes to jail for "unfinished business." What the hell is going on?**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had invited Amanda to her house for the night so she could keep an eye on her and so Amanda could have a place to stay. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on yet but, she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"It's honey tea," Olivia said handing a glass to Amanda, "It helps me sleep."

Amanda nodded and thankfully accepted the glass. She sipped it slowly as she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. Olivia was standing by the window looking out at the lights that always glowed during the night.

Amanda opened her eyes and looked to Olivia when she heard her close the curtains. "Everything okay?"

"I just saw... a guy across the street looking up here. It was probably nothing. Don't worry."

"Right," Amanda whispered, "Don't worry."

It was getting late so Olivia brought Amanda a pillow and a blanket and made sure she was comfortable on the couch before heading to bed herself. She made sure to check the doors to make sure they were locked up tight.

"Do you do that everynight?" Amanda asked.

Olivia nodded even thought Amanda couldn't see her with the living room light off. "It's a habit." Then she dissappeared down the hall and into her bedroom where she shut the door and crawled into her bed.

The next morning, Olivia got up at her usual five o'clock and began getting ready. She made sure to be quiet just in case Amanda wasn't up yet. She figured she would let her rest. When she finished getting ready she headed into the front room to get her shoes on and saw that Amanda was not there.

"Amanda?" She looked down the hallway to see if Amanda could be using the bathroom but the light was off in there and the door was open. She then looked in the kitchen but Amanda was no where. She shrugged it off, thinking that maybe she went into the precinct a bit earlier. She slipped her shoes on and then left making sure again to lock the door up behind her.

"Where's Rollins?" Cragen asked when Olivia strolled into the squad room by herself.

"Uh, I thought she was here. She wasn't at my place this morning when I got up."

"She's not here," Cragen said with a hint of worry, "Try her cell."

"Already on it," FIn said with his phone to his ear. He listened to the ringing tone until it went to voicemail.

"Maybe she went on a run," Olivia offered, "There's no way this... stalker, could have taken her. She was in my apartment! I didn't hear anything and if the perp took her, why not me too?"

"We need to go through recent past cases," Cragen ordered, "Anyone who could possibly have a vendetta against the squad, especially Amanda. I want every possible suspect checked out." He turned to walk back into his office and slammed his door behind him. The case was already taking a toll.

Olivia sighed and looked to Fin who was already pulling case files from out of his drawer. "Where's Amaro because if we have to sift through files, so does he."

Fin shrugged, "He called in today. Said he just needed a day break."

Olivia nodded and joined Fin at his desk carrying her own files. "Lucky us. It's going to be a long day."

Minutes turned into hours as Olivia and Fin went through every person who could possibly want revenge. There had been several people the past year who could want to harm them and talking to all of them was going to be a long process.

It was pushing noon when Cragen came back out of his office and asked how things were going. They showed him the list of possible suspects and he grimmaced. "I know you guys don't want to do this but, this guy is after all of you. Not just Amanda. She's missing right now and there's no telling what's happening so please, find her."

"She's not just our co-worker," Olivia said, "She's our friend Captain. We'll find her."

Cragen nodded hoping that Olivia was right. The he turned again and went back into his office.

"I know he's worried about Rollins," Olivia said to Fin, "But I think something else is going on."

"You think he's drinking again?" Fin stated more than asked.

Olivia sighed. "I thought I was the only one..."

"I saw a bottle in his office this morning," Fin explained, "I didn't say anything..."

"Let's just find Rollins and catch the son of a bitch."

Fin and Olivia picked up their files and locked them back up, grabbing their list of possible suspects and heading out. They didn't have much on their suspect but they weren't going to stop looking for Amanda until they knew she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an FYI: the "stalker" isn't a character that was on the show.**

"David Kennedy?" Olivia asked as the man who lived in the Manhattan apartment opened his door.

"Yeah?" The younger guy was shorts clad with a stained white t-shirt on and he looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We have a couple of questions we'd like to ask you."

"Sure," David said as he opened the door more and let them in. "Please, have a seat."

"We know you have some past vendetta against Detective Rollins," Fin said as Olivia checked out the apartment.

"That was a long time ago," David said as he plopped down on his couch and grabbed a beer off his coffee table. He took a swig, "Once she found out that I was innocent I never talked to her again."

"Where were you late last night, early this morning?" Olivia questioned.

"I came home from work about eleven and I went to be. I didn't wake up until you guys knocked on the door."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"My neighbor," David said slightly offended, "she knows everything that goes on in this building. What is this about?"

"Don't worry about it," Fin said as he turned and followed Olivia out of the apartment. They checked David's alibi even though they were both pretty sure he had nothing to do with it. When his alibi checked out they got back in the car and headed to the next person's house.

Fin had just turned the car off in front of Jason Mayor's house when his cell phone started buzzing. "Tutuola."

"Fin? It's Amanda." Amanda sounded scared and her voice was a whisper. "I'm in jail!"

Olivia was looking at Fin questioningly so he turned his phone on speaker. "What are you doing in jail?"

"I went outside last night to get some fresh air," she began explaining, "IAB came by and handcuffed me. They didn't even tell me why I was under arrest."

Fin sighed, "Don't worry. Olivia and I are on our way."

"They didn't properly mirandize her," Olivia explained as Fin brought the car to life, "no way are they keeping her in jail."

On the way to the 1PP, Olivia called Cragen and filled him in on the details. He wondered why IAB had arrested Amanda and why they didn't tell her why. He also wondered if this had anything to do with the photos that Nick and Fin had received.

"Keep me updated," Cragen said before hanging up. Somehow Cragen knew that this wasn't a normal case. He had this gut feeling that things were about to get much worse. It was a feeling he couldn't quite explain. He turned to look at the bottle of scotch sitting on the shelf across the room. It was sitting there collecting dust but he could feel it mocking him. He shook his head and turned back to the papers on his desk, hoping to rid himself of the haunting need.

When Fin and Olivia pulled up to One Police Plaza they were surprised to find Nick there. He was suppose to be taking a break at home, not working the case himself.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as her and Fin walked up to him.

He shrugged, "I came to bail Rollins out."

Fin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "How did you know she was here?"

Nick shrugged, "Look, I don't need you harassing me. The point is her bail has been posted and she's free to go." Before saying anything else Nick pushed passed Olivia and walked to his car.

"What the hell was that all about?" Olivia wondered out loud.

Fin just shook his head. They went inside and found that Amanda was just getting out to meet them. "Thanks for posting my bail," Amanda said. It was clear that she had been crying because her face was red and she had dried tear streaks.

"We didn't," Fin informed her, "Amaro did."

"Nick posted my bail?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, "then when we asked him how he knew you were here he told us to stop harassing him."

Amanda looked confused. "I don't understand, I didn't tell him I was here."

"Somebody did."

With everything that was going on, everybody was on edge. Amanda had barely said a word the rest of the day and instead spent her time sifting through files, trying to figure out who could be doing this. It was no use trying to get Tucker to talk to them and explain why they had arrested her and why her bail was so little. Amanda was starting to believe they didn't have a real reason but, what could she do about it?

Olivia was sitting at her desk with her chin rested in her hands thinking about everything. She thought about how Cragen was drinking again when it had been so long since he had been sober. She thought about why he could possibly be turning to the bottle again when nobody was under any actual threat. It had to be something else. Something he wasn't sharing. Olivia needed to find out what though because if she had learned one thing in her life it was to never trust anyone.

"Liv?" Fin asked as he appeared from the other room, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Olivia shot Amanda a look but she was too preoccupied with her searching. She got out of her chair and followed Fin upstairs and out onto the roof. "What's up?"

"I don't trust anyone in this building but you," he said sincerely, "something's going on."

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "How could someone just get into the precinct without going unseen?"

"You think it was an inside job?"

Olivia shrugged. "If it's one thing I have learned working here it's that you can't trust anyone. I don't want to believe it could be Nick or Amanda but, I don't know them. What I do know is that Cragen is hiding something. It may not be related to this case and I don't know why he would keep it a secret but, he definitely knows something."

"What do we do?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head and let out a long sigh before answering. "We're detectives. We investigate."


End file.
